Watch out America
by bloodybutterflys
Summary: after the wedding, Naru and Keitaro go on a honeymoon to america. little to they know, the rest of the gang was spying on them via, sarah,su, and shinobu.the three girls follow the couple all the way to america, and cause lots of trouble. police chases,


Ch:1

"Bye loser." Sarah said.

Keitaro and Naru turned around and began waling to board the plane. They were going on their honeymoon to America.

As soon as Keitaro and Naru had disappeared from view down the escalator, Su yelled, "Time for mission spy-on-keitaro-and-naru!"

"Shut up!" Kitsune quickly jumped on Su before she could say anything else.

"1,2,3 its time to go in," Su said in a whisper. The three girls, Su, Sarah, and Shinobu took off in their spy suits tiptoeing down the hall as they stepped onto the escalator.

Shinobu began to wonder if they were doing the right thing. Wait a  
minute...did they take the luggage on board or under? How are we going to get on? Shinobu pondered.

By this time, with all those thoughts, Shinobu was very behind from the crowd. "Hurry up you slowpoke!" Sara said in a harsh voice.

"Come on, in you go!" Su opened a big door and they all walked in. The room was painted white with faded blue stripes. "Guys, its time to pull out the Keitaro tracking device," Su pulled a pocket sized turtle out of her large backpack and pressed the on button. It began to show Gate 31 on the screen. The trio walked across the empty room, Su as leader, to the door across it. "All we need to do is walk across the hall until we find the baggage carts for gate 31. Then jump in anything with room... we don't have much time, so lets make up a plan on the plane."

They did how Su had told them and jumped in, digging this way and that for an empty bag. Finally they all were settled. The passengers began to board and the plane was about to take off.

Meanwhile, Kitsune, Mitsumi, and Motoko, who had been seeing the lovely couple off, were starting to wonder if plan spy-on-naru-and-keitaro was going as planed.

Mitsumi fell down in a spontaneous collapse as the others glanced down at their walki-talkies to make sure they where turned on. Sure enough they had been. "Sara hasn't called us yet. I hope they are okay." Kitsune questioned.

"oh my, you're right! They probably haven't gotten on the plane yet! You know Japanese flights never take off on time!" mitsumi declared confused and not sure what to make out of the current situation.

Motoko just held her head. There was no point in trying to stop them.

Shinobu let out a small "oof" as the bag she was in was roughly thrown into the cargo hold.

She could hear Sarah and Su moving around, so she took that as her clue to get out and find keitaro and Naru's bags.

When Shinobu finally managed to get out, she saw that Sarah was using her walky-talkies to talk to Kitsune, telling her that they had safely boarded the plane.

Su meanwhile, was busy hooking up her video camera making sure that there was a good connection." can you see me?" Su asked the camera.

Kitsune was on her way back to the Hinata House when the small screen on her laptop began to show Su in what was supposedly the cargo hold of a plane.

There was a slight bit of static, but then Kitsune could hear Su clearly.

Kitsune quickly replied with a yes, and told Su to find the right bags immediately. " Hurry up Su! What if there is an inspection or something! If you get caught it's all over!"

Su was busy staring at her own laptop where she could see Kitsune in the back of the van.

"Okay... But I saw this suitcase that looked like a giant banana!"

Shinobu and Sarah gathered around Su and told Kitsune that they would check in when they landed. This was a good 19 hours away.

Sarah put her pocket and Su gave the laptop to Shinobu, who carried it in her lap lightly. Su just carried her overly large backpack.

The tree girls began searching for Naru and keitaro's bags, but to their horror, they didn't seem to be in the cargo hold at all.

Shinobu, currently panicking, opened up the laptop and began yelling and screaming frantically at Kitsune, telling her that the bags where nowhere to be seen.

Shinobu watched as Kitsune frantically began flailing around and mitsumi appeared on the screen.

"just hide in a watermelon! No one would suspect a thing!"

Mitsumi was soon joined by Kitsune again who said," They must have taken there bags with them."

Shinobu screamed as Mitsumi collapsed. Kitsune bent down and began to shake her yelling," Stay alive Mitsumi… How will the watermelons survive without you!"

Both Shinobu sighed a sigh of relive when Mitsumi woke back up. But they practically fell over when Mitsumi asked," Aren't those Keitaro and Naru's bags?"

"Su, Su, oh my gosh… they forgot their bags at home… how are we going to get out of here with out being caught now? Im to young to die or get arrested… Su, Su are you even listening to me? Shinobu asked in her usually frightened whimper. The laptop was still on.

Su slowly began to regester the problem. A few minutes later she spoke. " I like bananas… lets eat some… some bags with bananas are empty… lets get into them."

" Motoko, get the camera and tell them what we planed." Kitsune exclaimed.

" You planed something? Now spit it up!" Sarah shouted in her highpitch childish voice.

´Motoko walked up to the camera." Your evil friends here" she pointed to Kitsune and Mitsumi, " wanted to make sure everything would go perfectly as planned, so they put 3 bags shape like fruits on the plane. Find them and get in before it is too late. At the baggage claim, no one will pick up these bags so they will be taken off the conveyor belt. That is your time to get out. Then you need to go sneak out and find them."

" Aye maam, plan spy-on-Naru-and-keitaro is going to succeed," Sarah and su said in unison.

The three girls stood up and began to search, since the flight was 19 hours and so far they had only traveled for 3 ,Su, Shinobu and Sarah had plenty of time to sort out their issues.

The night flew by and the girls began to grow very sleepy. One by one they dropped to the floor and wrapped themselves in the blankets and pillows Su had brought in her overly large backpack. The single most hope was that everyone would wake up well before the plane landed.


End file.
